À l'envers
by Emi132
Summary: Parfois il faut apprendre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ,parfois il faut apprendre à tenir tête.Qu'on le veuille ou pas tout le monde à quelque chose à apprendre.Peut-être est-ce la raison pour que les contraires s'attirent.


**A.N:****Un peu court j'espère que vous aimerez mon début d'histoire. Bon OK c'est vrai il est très court comme début ,mais je voulais pas me lancer complètement. J'attends encore de voir comment vous le trouvez. Alors laissez des reviews. Je n'ai pas encore choisi le nom de mon héroïne...alors si jamais vous voulez voir apparaître dans mon histoire un nom que vous aimez ou même votre propre prénom vous n'avez qu'à laissez un commentaire avec le prénom et si j'aime bien je l'utiliserai.**

**Disclaimer:****Je ne possède pas twilight et blablabla vous connaissez le reste.**

**Désolé pour les fautes : )**

* * *

« Le début de mon histoire était étrangement le commencement de la fin dans celle des autres .

À quoi dont le destin jouait cette journée-là?Je ne le sais pas ,mais on dirait bien que différent je suis condamné à être. »

Collin

* * *

Chapitre 1

InconnueP.O.V

Je les Hais tous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser?

Je ne suis pas une marionnette qu'on peut manipulé à sa guise ! Ou si je l'étais je ne le serai plus. Pas question d'être la seule dinde ici! Être

l'enfant du milieu ce n'est jamais facile ,mais dans une famille de sept ! Essayez de vous faire remarquer rien qu'un peu. Je suis fatiguer d'être celle

qu'on ne voit pas sauf quand il vient le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour faire les tâches ménagère à sa place ou encore prendre tout le blâme pour

quelque chose qui n'est même pas ma faute. Ils croient que je suis une petite idiote incapable de se défendre :un agneau. Et bien NON je dis non

j'en est plus que mare. Je vais leur montrer à tous à quel point je suis forte ,quand je vais rentrer!En passant où est-ce que je suis?Dans la forêt ça

je sais ,mais où dans la forêt?Et voilà je suis perdu. Tant mieux comme ça quand je vais me faire dévoré par un loup ils se sentiront tous mal de me

donner tord alors que c'est vrai: ils m'ignorent. Alors là ils le regretteront amèrement. Ils auront tous des remords et j'en suis heureuse. De toute

façon mourir dévoré pour des loups ce n'est pas affreux ,surtout que comme ça on est utile on sert à leur vie. On sert à quelque chose tout court et

j'aime cette idée. En plus les loups sont en voix de disparitions ou quelque chose comme ça alors deux fois meilleur. Maison en bois en vue. Les

remords de mon décès seront pour une autre fois on dirait. Mais quand même je vais pas leur donner la joie de ma présence avant un bout de

temps. Disons en attendent que j'aille fini de pleurer ,surtout que avoir l'air forte quand on pleure c'est difficile. Et puis pas comme si ils allaient

remarquer si je reviens dans 2 heures au lieu de 30 minutes. Assis contre un arbre les joues noyer de larmes ,les yeux rivés vers les premières

étoiles du soir , je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ma place dans l'univers.

CollinP.O.V

« Tout de suite Collin. Je ne blague pas. »me lança Sam de sa cuisine.

Depuis que Jacob et les Clearwater sont partis pour aider les sang-froid Sam nous fait travailler plus que jamais. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que

Jacob et sa présumé « meute » font est une bonne chose. Je ne crois pas bon de _leur _faire confiance après tout ils restent des sangsues. Brady

avait penser y aller...je veux dire aider Jacob parce que lui et moi sommes devenu bon ami avec Seth. Je crois quand même que s'est une sorte de

trahison..non c'est une trahison et je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Heureusement j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Enfin je crois qu'il avait

compris avant que je lui dise que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée.

« COLLIN!!!!!maintenant. »Sam avait dit maintenant en découpant chaque syllabe.

Écraser sur son sofa ,mort de fatiguer en regardant la télé avec Brady ,Je dois dire qu'aller faire un tour de patrouille était le cadet de mes soucis.

Mais quand votre alpha commence à s'impatienter vos mieux pas rouspéter.

« Ouais j'y vais. »

« Pauvre toi ,vieux. »me dit Brady dans une maladroite tentative de réconfort.

Après un bon soupir désespérer et impuissant je me lève enfin pour partir en patrouille yeah!Pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas. Au moins c'est ça de

gagner. Direction la forêt.

InconnueP.O.V

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais endormie avant de me réveiller à cause d'un bruit. Des branches qui craquent. Mais où suis-je

au juste? Ah oui c'est vrai mes parents, la chicane. C'était quelqu'un...sûrement de la maison d'à coté. Curieuse comme je suis je peux peut-être jeté

un coup d'œil après tout cacher derrière mon arbre je suis invisible et invincible.

Wow c'était un gars énorme, je veux dire très grand comme plusieurs que j'avais vue à l'école. Il devait faire parti de la bande..comment ils

s'appelaient déjà les protecteur ou du genre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fessait? D'un coup un craquement trop fort pour être de simple branches retentit.

Je vis de mes yeux vu je le jure ce garçon se transformer en un énorme loup. J'avais envie de fuir ,mais comme dans les films d'horreur j'étais

paralysé. Non en réalité j'avais l'impression que tout le sang que contenaient mes jambes était figés et les rendaient impossiblement lourde.

Sans faire exprès je me mis à hurler de peur pendant que des tâches noires embrumaient ma vue. Je vis la bête enfin le garçon...la chose se

tourner vers moi puis tout devint blanc. Peut-être que les remords seront vraiment pour aujourd'hui finalement.

SamP.O.V

Un hurlement strident qui n'appartenait en rien à un loup me fit sortir de ma transe sur les trois horrible marque ,que portait au visage la

merveilleuse femme en face de moi. D'un bond je me mis debout pour aller voir qu'est-ce qui se passait dans le jardin. En arrivant je vis Collin de dos

quelque chose dans les bras ,qui était agité par des soubresauts. En m'avançant davantage pour comprendre ce qui se passait je vis que je m'étais

trompé il ne tenait pas quelque chose ,mais bien quelqu'un . Elle avait l'air toute petite dans ses bras ,les yeux fermer ses long cheveux de jais

défait ,elle était sûrement inconsciente. Collin raffermit sa prise sur elle pour ne plus qu'elle touche le sol. Puis, il se retourna vers moi les yeux plein

de la chose la plus affreuse au monde: la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait »murmura-t-il la voix tremblante.

Au fond de moi à cet instant je savais exactement qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Rien de plus que les choses différemment ,Collin. »

* * *

**A.N:****Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dites moi si vous voulez la suite.**

**en passant la phrase du haut de la page Collin ne la dit pas dans le livre c'est moi qui imagine Collin le dire. j'espère que vous avez rit quand j'ai mentionnée l'agneau en tout cas moi je trouvais ça drôle.**

**Emi**


End file.
